


The Universe Expanded

by coffeeandcream_mei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Time Reversal, Angst, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcream_mei/pseuds/coffeeandcream_mei
Summary: Kris decides for the best of Suho’s mental health to reverse their time together. All memories gone and forgotten he walks a new path to stardom. But what do those images mean that he sees when he locks eyes with the leader of ten member Korean-Chinese boy group EXO?





	The Universe Expanded

**Author's Note:**

> Title and story inspired by and lyrics from the song by Franz Ferdinand. 
> 
> One day I’ll stop shipping this pairing and quit living the life of an emotional masochist. One day…

“And you are absolutely sure about this?”

“I am.”

“You have considered all consequences of tampering with time and space, considered the memories, moments and hardships you went through and will all be in vain?”

“I have.” Kris nods at the strange old lady in front of him.

There are memories, moments and hardships he can almost not bear losing, but it is for the better of someone else, it is for their best. No, Kris does not wish to let go of the stomach turning feeling that is loving someone he should not love, leaving someone he should not leave and missing someone he should not miss.

This is not about him and his always so selfish needs. This is about the person who has made him realize a whole galaxy can be found in someone’s eyes and the universe in someone’s arms. This is about someone who knows how to protect, but never guards themselves from onslaught aimed at them.

Yixing has told him and Minseok has told Luhan who has told him that this certain special someone Kris loves quietly and no longer in person is hurting because of him. Is missing him, is suffering, is upset with him and hiding the inability to move on behind a mask of politeness and pride over what Kris, Luhan and Zitao left behind. This leads Kris to only one solution.

“I ask once more. Are you sure you want me to rewind the time and have you start anew?”

Junmyeon needs to forget what they were and that they were. Kris is the source of the problem and if there is means to erase the source at the cost of bittersweet memories, Kris is willing to let go.

Kris needs them coming backwards.

“Absolutely.”

The old lady gives him a sad smile before lifting her hands and holding each side of his face. Kris’ eyes slip close as a swirl of colors, scents and images rush past him, occasional scenes dragged back into the spotlight before he loses consciousness.

.

_I’ll give you each love letter back_

_We’ll laugh before every joke is told_

_We’ll pose after every photograph_

_Has been removed from the negative_

.

“Am I not enough of a reason to make you stay?”

The words hurt as they leave Junmyeon’s mouth and Kris’ desperately wishes Junmyeon would not make this about him. Nothing about the decision is about Junmyeon, but of course that is what his ever empathetic boyfriend assumes. It is emotional blackmail, too, on Junmyeon’s part, but Kris can forgive him because he knows Junmyeon is desperate to make him stay.

“You are what made me stay until now and you know that.” Kris reminds Junmyeon and reminds him of all the similar conversations they had before where Junmyeon pleaded and Kris caved in. He reaches for Junmyeon, who flinches away.

“Don’t touch me. You have no right to touch me.”

Kris looks at him with sad eyes. Knowing he called this rejection upon himself does not mean it does not hurt. They have not even twelve hours left and it is stupid and selfish but Kris wants to get the most out of them.

“I know. But my choice is made. Please let’s not pretend that we both did not see this coming. If I wanted to be truly cruel I wouldn’t have said a thing. I can’t part with you without having explained myself to you. Even if you don’t approve and if you’re angry with me forever, at least you should hear the reasons.”

Kris takes a tentative step towards Junmyeon and it is all it takes for the other to fall against him and cling on in disbelief and denial. This time Kris will not bend. Instead he lets Junmyeon hit anywhere he can reach and winces through every sob and every shake of Junmyeon’s body. He hurts the one he always wanted to protect, is the person behind the trigger and therefore he deserves everything Junmyeon hurls at him.

Kris has realized with painful clarity that he is incapable of loving Junmyeon more than himself and Junmyeon does not deserve that. To Kris Junmyeon deserves everything good in this world, someone who loves him right and Kris is no longer good.

“Please.” Junmyeon cries into his shoulder and every single part of Kris shatters.

“No.” Kris says insistently while he holds onto the smaller frame in his arms like a lifeline, holds on despite having made the decision to let go.

“Please.” Junmyeon repeats, a soft and defeated whisper. Kris shakes his head.

“No.”

He keeps holding Junmyeon throughout the night and the morning until they leave the hotel room and tears stained sheets behind. Kris keeps holding on tight and lets the bittersweet knowledge settle in that his decision means their breakup, makes them part forever, signs their ultimate ending.

.

_With every smile we lose a line_

_Watch the stars fall back into the sky_

_Cork the wine_

_Unbake the cake_

_Bring the dog back to the RSPCA_

.

“London, Yifan. London!” Junmyeon bounces in his seat next to him. Kris is tired and wants to sleep a little more, but he manages to smile encouragingly at the other.

“I know, Junmyeon.”

“Aren’t you excited?” Junmyeon asks and his look turns concerned. “Are you having troubles breathing again?”

Kris shakes his head. The medication is effective and the doctor says it will take a few more weeks until he is fully recovered. That is, as long as he rests properly and does not exercise too much. This conflicts with the demands of the management and Kris’ own demands on his career, however.

Things have become very complicated since Kris took a lawyer and started negotiating contract changes. Often he feels powerless in the face of the dominance of the management. First they withheld him from all sorts of activities and now, being sick, they make him work. He is excited for London and feels proud to represent EXO with Junmyeon at the MTV EMAs, but he does not feel entirely healthy and ready to pretend that he is the bright and confident star his fans see.

“I am fine. Just a bit tired. Where are we right now?”

“Somewhere above Germany. If you want to rest some more don’t let me disturb you.”

Junmyeon still gives Kris that unsettling look of concern and Kris feels guilty about dulling his excitement.

“No, let’s talk about what we’re going to do. We have some time to explore London before popping up at Super Junior’s show. What do you want to see?” Kris inquires and takes Junmyeon’s right hand into his out of habit.

He listens while Junmyeon lists all the typical tourist spots he wants to see. Kris plays with the small hand in his paws, his long fingers decorated with enough rings to make a proper knuckle-duster, standing in stark contrast to the entirely naked state of Junmyeon’s shorter ones. The sight disturbs Kris a little.

“...and you must allow me to speak as much English as possible. I need to use any chance I get to actually practice.” Junmyeon insists and Kris is so stupidly fond and proud of him.

Technically they are on this journey as EXO’s leaders and as such Junmyeon always places the members first, but with Kris he dares demanding to have things and Kris would never deny him these little pieces of self-development.

“Sure. I’ll hold myself back. But only because it’s you.”

“Well, aren’t you the most noble of all men.” Junmyeon laughs pleasantly.

Kris simply hums. He checks the monitors. It is not much longer until they’ll fly over the English Channel. Somewhere down there is Amsterdam, their goal for the day after. He hopes they have some time there too before the awards show.

These three days Kris has Junmyeon entirely for himself and he is grateful. Of course the managers are around, but they share their own hotel room and they know to never let a good opportunity pass.

It is an act of impulse. Kris takes off the silver-blue pearl ring from his right pinky and slides it onto Junmyeon’s. There, much better.

“What are you doing?” Junmyeon quietly wonders, a little alarmed. They made a promise not to share too many items of theirs to make what transpires between them as untraceable as possible.

“Nothing of consequence.” Kris replies although he wishes they were in a different universe where it would. “Don’t question it. Just wear it for a bit.”

“Okay. I guess I can do that as a late birthday present or something.” Junmyeon muses, eyes slanting over to the monitors. Someone is clearly catching on.

“You gave me one already.” Kris reminds him and his mind backtracks a little. Junmyeon nudges him with a dignified huff.

“Well, if you are interested in a repetition of any of that I recommend you stop having that look on your face right about now. We’re in public. Reserve that for the hotel room.”

Kris laughs and clasps Junmyeon’s now beringed right hand in his left.

.

_But I don’t mind losing you this time_

.

14th June 2013 is the historic day of their very first music show win. Kris stands awkwardly by the side while Junmyeon chokes on his tears under the spotlight and he swells with pride over what the twelve of them have achieved. He accepts the congratulations of their seniors and juniors and when they take their winning stage he goes to the front with Chanyeol, Luhan and the rest to shield Junmyeon who is still recovering in the back.

Backstage is a mess of happiness. Taemin is hanging around to congratulate them and calming Jongin, the managers cannot stop hugging them and Yixing cries happy tears in front of yet another camera while Luhan laughs for the same reason.

Kris and Junmyeon have their own little corner, smiling stupidly wide and bright smiles at each other and although there are dried tears on Junmyeon’s face Kris thinks he is gorgeous.

“Six years of training came down to this point. I can’t believed it, Yifan. We really won. Tell me again, am I dreaming or did we really win?” Junmyeon rambles while he holds tightly onto the trophy.

Kris wants to kiss him so badly, but they agreed to keep their skinship to a minimum and deflect as much as possible. It is why Junmyeon keeps declaring his love for Luhan loudly and Kris allows Zitao to drape himself over him all the time.

“You don’t dream. All our struggles and all our pain weren’t in vain. We did it. We made EXO a name and we will continue to rise. We really won, Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon presses out a throaty laugh and before Kris can stop him his arms are full of the other. For a moment he indulges his need to be close and enjoys the moment of triumph with his most cherished person.

“I love you.” Kris gently says, the words shielded from other ears than Junmyeon’s by the never-ending noise of celebration in the room.

“Love you too.” Junmyeon whispers back.

.

_I’ll meet you coming backwards_

_I’ll meet you coming back_

_When the universe has expanded_

_Time will contract_

_You’ll come back_

_I’ll meet you coming backwards_

_Next time_

.

Kris has never seen Junmyeon this defeated and it breaks his heart a little to see him that way. He found the other sitting in an empty practice room, crutches thrown to the side and a bag carelessly dropped to the floor. Junmyeon’s empty stare is directed to a book about method acting, but Kris can tell he is not reading at all.

“Hey.” Kris greets as he slips into the room and quietly closes the door behind him.

“Oh, hey Yifan.” Junmyeon says tiredly and puts the book away. Kris sits down next to him on the floor and lets silence settle over them again.

This has become their thing, a comfortable lack of conversation until the one who has something weighing down on his heart is ready to talk. They listen to each other and give advice. No other trainee has come this close to Junmyeon since Minho was set to debut with SHINee and Kris cherishes this. He is not ready to admit or in any way to confess his feelings for Junmyeon. Being special and important to Junmyeon in this way makes him happy enough.

“I’ll never debut, will I?” Junmyeon eventually spits out, his head held low and his eyes cast down to his leg. “I mean, look at me. With this thing not healing properly I’ll fall behind with dancing, which is already a weak spot and after training me for so long without good results they’ll probably give up now. They recommended me to enroll in acting studies just in case, but I know what they’re trying to do there.”

It sounds bitter and upset. Kris gets it. He knows for how long Junmyeon has been a trainee and how many of his friends he had to congratulate on their debut with a forced smile. Kris does not want to tell Junmyeon that he almost envies him for the opportunity to get into acting. It is something Kris is hoping to have a chance at later on, should he debut.

“You have a choice here how you want to view the situation. Either you interpret it as them trying to ease you out of this career path and out of the company or you see their suggestion as on-going interest in your development and a hope to sign you as an actor should your recovery not go well.” Kris remarks after a moment of contemplation.

“I mean, I like acting. I definitely hope there will be an opportunity to be cast for movies later on, but I foremost want to be a singer.” Junmyeon sighs unhappily.

“Then do your best to recover and keep pursuing that. Ask one of the better dancers for help. If there is someone who achieves the greatest results and makes the biggest development from sheer effort then it’s you. I have faith in you.” Kris says and lies back until his back meets the floor.

“Thank you for saying that.” Junmyeon says as he turns to look at him.

“I mean it. Just wait and see. We’ll debut and then we’ll make our group a name worthy of the company we are from. Let’s not lose hope and continue giving our everything. You and I, we are made for this.” Kris encourages him and there is light returning to Junmyeon’s eyes.

Kris heart swells.

“I think as long as I have you to listen and cheer on me, I can do it. I’m grateful to have met you.” Junmyeon admits and Kris struggles with breathing.

“I’m grateful, too.” Kris reciprocates and then Junmyeon twists further around and leans into close proximity.

“Tell me this is okay.” Junmyeon pleads. Kris props himself up and mutters an okay before pressing his lips against Junmyeon’s chastely.

It turns into a blurry mess of kisses and hungry touches and when their heads clear Kris hovers over Junmyeon, both flustered but also feeling light. Kris is dropping his forehead against Junmyeon’s and gives them both a moment to catch breath and progress.

“Yifan, we can’t tell anyone.” Junmyeon rasps below Kris and as he squirms Kris can feel acutely how affected Junmyeon is by their impromptu makeout session. Kris presses his hips down and swallows up the groan Junmyeon makes.

“Of course not. I won’t share this.” Kris gasps out while they drag and push against each other. He does most of it, careful not to injure Junmyeon’s leg further. It is desperate and hormonal and perhaps Junmyeon wants only this, but Kris is willing to give it if only he can have Junmyeon this once.

“Neither. I want to keep this. Us. It’s us, right?”

“Yes, us.” Kris affirms and they kiss again, over and over until Junmyeon shudders beneath him and Kris follows close, lying across Junmyeon’s chest as they slowly recover. They are sticky and someone could catch them any time now, but neither moves.

Kris drags his nose along Junmyeon’s and kisses the corners of his smile. Laughter bubbles in Junmyeon’s chest and Kris feels delirious, lethargic and all-encompassing happy.

.

_We make-up start an argument_

_Tears crawl back into your…_

_I turn from a friend_

_Of your friend_

_Unintroduced_

_Forget your name forevermore_

.

Nothing elates Kris as much as the news that he is moved to a new training group. He worked hard on himself to rise among the trainees and he is proud that he was chosen to fill the empty spot another trainee opened as they left the company for good. The group he is added too is rumored to hold several of the most talented trainees, expected to debut in the new boy group the company is planning.

Kris has trained in Korea for a while now and he is hopeful they will let him debut. He is tall and he gets told he has a certain charm and type that every group needs. Kris does not feel like the brooding bad boy type at all, but if that image makes it possible to fulfill his dream of becoming a musician he is ready to play along. He will just see it as acting practice, another field he is interested in.

There are a few familiar faces when Kris enters the practice room. Minseok is also a 1990 born, Yixing is a new Chinese trainee Kris met only a few weeks back and Jongin has been in the company for as long as Kris himself has.

He politely bows to everyone before awkwardly standing by the side. He still has difficulties to express himself in Korean fluently and he doesn’t want to latch onto the trainees he knows. Kris fidgets a little when he sees a trainee approaching him. This upcoming conversation is an embarrassment waiting to happen. Nonetheless Kris politely returns the bow his opposite does.

“Hey, pleased to meet you. I’m Junmyeon. What’s your name?”

The other boy is smaller than Kris, but he exudes an aura that speaks of strength and guidance and he is unfairly handsome with his light skin and well-cut short hair. Kris suddenly feels self-conscious with his grown-out hair and darker skin tone.

“My name is Yifan. But most people call me Kris.”

“I like Yifan. Welcome to the group. If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask me. I’ve been here for a while.”

The tinkling laugh Junmyeon lets is genuinely welcoming and Kris decides that he wants to trust him.

.

_But I don’t mind losing you this time_

.

Every person interviewing Kris Wu, Chinese-born Canadian actor and singer speaks nothing but fond and appreciative words about the man. Kris always makes sure to leave a good impression and be humble, polite and down-to-earth, balancing between appearing open about his privacy while truly keeping his deepest private thoughts to himself.

Breaking into the Chinese market as a no-name seems the most impossible task, but he made it. Kris worked a part-time job, studied acting in Beijing and wandered from casting to casting. His love and talent for basketball ended being his lucky charm as he was discovered during a casting for a movie about basketball and met the right people, found the right friends in the industry and became a name.

Fan Bingbing calling Kris her little brother worked wonders for his career and he stays always humbly grateful and in disbelief over being friends with a beauty, grace and human kindness like her.

He gains a reputation for being everyone’s favorite junior and profits from that. His seniors recommend him to directors, get him casted for movies they produce and help him build his career to the point he can pick scripts he finds truly interesting. Before he notices he becomes a senior himself.

.

Kris is busy reading a longer scene with his character when one of his managers disturbs his peaceful lecture.

“Yifan, let me introduce you to Zitao. He’s a newcomer in our company and I need you to take him under your wings for the filming.”

Kris looks up to find a baby-faced young man towering his manager, kohl-rimmed eyes staring back at him and posture rigid. It is not hard to tell that the man is nervous and insecure meeting a senior. Kris does what he does best.

“Huang Zitao, right? We saw each other at the first reading of the script. Come sit down with me.”

Kris catches the manager throwing him a grateful look as he closes the script and places it on his lap. Zitao sits down on the chair across him, stiff and obviously unsure how to behave in front of his senior. Kris almost laughs, because he knows exactly how Zitao is feeling and he knows exactly how to loosen him up.

“Tell me about your character Zitao. What do you like the most about him?”

Zitao swallows and then unleashes a ten minute monologue about his character, trying to impress Kris at first, but as he keeps talking he lapses into schwärmerei about his role. He does not fail to mention the odds and negatives and Kris can see he is well prepared and thoroughly analyzed his character. Zitao softens up and Kris sees the child in those eyes, realizing he wants to protect and support him.

During the following weeks of filming Zitao develops a puppy crush on Kris that he politely ignores, but media eats it up for weeks as the film is released. Kris likes Zitao and stays in contact, refusing to ever address the rumors of them dating. He is satisfied with the role of a fatherly or brotherly friend to the younger singer with passion for acting.

“People think I only make music because my parents have the money for me to play around as I please.” Zitao huffs displeased.

“Well, do you? Do you dabble in music just because you can or because you genuinely want to?” Kris challenges.

“Of course it’s because I want to! I just need to make music. I want to write and record and perform. I need to share the music that’s inside of me.” Zitao rants in response.

It puts a smile on Kris’ lips. The younger man is obviously still half-baked in many aspects and Kris can tell that is why his managers put Zitao under his wings. Kris made his fair share of experiences for his age and can teach a lesson or two on dealing with the scrutiny of the public.

“See, isn’t your motivation and love for music what counts? You will have to learn to immunize yourself in regard to comments on your path to becoming a recording artist. Counter their negative remarks with complaisant politeness. In interviews express how fortunate you are that you had the funding and show humbleness and gratitude towards your parents and your fans. Fund a program that supports artists that lack the support you had and advertise it without aggression to look benevolent. These things have the power to change your image from the rich kid playing around to the passionate kid who uses their fortune to help others. Media play is as simple as that.”

Zitao stares at him in slight wonder.

“Ge, you’re amazing. I didn’t think of that until now.”

.

Kris does not think it when he first meets Luhan on set, but the Chinese member of some crazed Korean boy group turns a good friend quickly over the duration of filming.

“Is my impression that Huang Zitao would crawl up your ass if he could right or am I seeing things?” Luhan comments one day after one of the many times Zitao came to visit despite not starring in the movie.

“Let him be. He’ll get over it and if you talk to him more you’ll realize what genuinely sweet kid he is. Don’t you have kids in your group you feel fond and protective of?” Kris wonders and the bright smile taking over Luhan’s face tells him everything he needs to know.

Kris learns of two Korean boys called Jongin and Sehun, barely a year younger than Zitao and realizes he must sound as stupidly proud over Zitao. Luhan is the second oldest of his group and speaks so admiring of his fellow members that Kris feels a real physical ache, for a brief second wishing he was part of it.

However, Luhan also is always exhausted, needs more makeup than the rest of the cast and is constantly monitored by his manager. The life of a boy group member looks nothing like something Kris wants and this impression deepens when Luhan once privately tells him how many projects his company rejected him doing although he begged.

Kris remembers how years ago he rejected the chance to go training in South Korea and finds he made a wise choice. He makes his management pull strings with Luhan’s and sees to hanging with Luhan while he is in China, making him meet important people and get important connections. Months later this takes effect and Luhan’s career takes off, in return opening doors for his fellow band member and close friend Yixing.

.

Yixing is a year younger than Kris and charms his environment one dimpled smile at a time. Kris cannot begrudge him that, finds himself just as easily drawn to the other. Yixing introduces himself immediately when they attend the same variety show several weeks after the filming with Luhan ended and it takes very little to see why Luhan calls Yixing a close friend. Just like Luhan Yixing is willing to work himself nearly to death for the chance of solo activities and Kris does what he can to slow down Yixing’s self-destruction tendencies.

Zitao meets Luhan and Yixing on a show they attend as performers. The two older take to him immediately and a little group forms. Unwillingly Kris takes on the role of unofficial leader, organizing little meet ups when Luhan’s and Yixing’s group promotes in China and uploading pictures of them on instagram and weibo. All their fans seem to appreciate it, dubbing them the new F4 of China. Kris thinks it is thoroughly exaggerated, but Luhan and Zitao get into a real argument over who holds which role and it makes him so ridiculously fond that he lets them.

One piece remains missing.

Kris’ mother thinks what he lacks is a partner, a lover, but Kris has found no one remotely interesting him. Something tells him there is someone out there who will feel right. They have just not met yet.

.

_I’ll meet you coming backwards_

_Yes I’ll meet you coming back_

_But we move forward_

_Into emptiness_

_Into the void_

_Into the universe_

.

The Top Chinese Music Awards is one of the most anticipated events of the year 2016 and Kris is excited to attend them as one of the nominees. Zitao is bouncing in excitement in his chair on their table, also nominated in two categories and babbles on about how big Yixing’s chances are to win the Newcomer award. Kris listens only with half an ear, scanning the crowd of artists, some faces he recognizes and some he does not. He looks out for Luhan and Yixing, hoping to get the chance for a little chat before the four hours long show starts.

When he finally spots them in a group of several well-dressed Korean men, Kris waves. Luhan catches it immediately, tugging at Yixing’s sleeve and whispering something into his ear. Then he walks up to another man to speak before heading over to Kris.

The man Luhan spoke to turns into their direction and when his eyes meet Kris’ it feels like his whole world is turned upside down. A swirl of colors, scents and images rush past him, occasional scenes dragged into the spotlight and if Kris was standing he would stagger from the amount of information.

Kris sees an older Seoul, sticky practice rooms and a boy his age exuding an aura of authority bowing to him, sees himself and a group of people in the mirror, sweat running down his forehead and his undyed, long hair. He sees the boy by his side, smiling brightly despite and he sees a fallen smile and a bandaged leg on the same boy, another empty practice room and drama study books. A kiss. A rising smile. Skin under his fingertips, the boy over him, under him, his name forming on those beautiful lips but making no sound. Kris’ whole body flushes with heat.

There is a stage, a song he cannot hear and ridiculous clothes they wear, but the boy still smiles next to him without bandages or signs of harm. Then there are more ridiculous clothes, a face Kris deems familiar thinning out, the group tired, some injured and making his heart heavy. Kris sees Zitao crying into his shoulder from pain, Yixing’s face blank and Luhan jumpy around the faces growing thin, sees the boy he kissed now grown into a man soothing Zitao gently and Kris sees them alone again, a ring passed, kisses shared, bodies joined, whole and perfect in a little bubble of warmth.

Songs, outfits and stages blur into exhaustion, sadness, disappointment, stress and Kris feels worry, worry, worry and their bubble bursts with finality. Fighting is done and tears roll from his precious man’s face and Kris feels his feet rooted to the ground as the rest walks away from him. He sees Luhan hugging him and much later a fight with Zitao that ends in an embrace and Zitao being his emotional unrestrained self. Kris sees himself sitting in an apartment alone at night, staring at performances of that group and really only looking at the man without whom his heart feels cold.

The boy from the vision, the boy who grew a man has the face of the very person staring back at Kris across the room. The stare is progressing and observing. Kris feels like he hit a brick wall and it is mirrored in the other’s face.

Luhan tears him away from studying the person afar, hugging him and Zitao tightly and congratulates them on their nominations. Kris has the absent mind to respond and return the congratulations, but there is something else on the forefront of his thoughts.

“I haven’t introduced you to the guys yet.” Luhan chirps as he drags Kris and Zitao to his group’s table and closer to the man that has the breath in Kris’ throat caught. He greets Yixing and patiently introduces himself to seven oddly familiar faces before at last Luhan tugs him towards the final one missing. Kris thinks the other looks adorably like a deer caught in the headlights but he understands. He feels shaken too by the influx of what seem memories from a parallel life.

“Fanfan, meet our leader Suho. Suho, meet the man who looks well after Yixing and me.”

The smaller man bows and Kris hastily bows too, desperately wanting to make a good impression.

“Pleased to meet you, my name is-”

“Junmyeon.”

The name escapes Kris’ lips without him being able to stop. Junmyeon’s pupils dilate and on their side Luhan looks at them in utter confusion. But Kris does not care. All those images and the recognition overwhelm him. He knows this man, he is perfectly sure.

“Yifan.” Junmyeon softly says with the brightest, knowing smile and Kris decides right there and right then no matter what it will take and what those images in his head mean, he will make things right with Junmyeon this time.

.

_We’ll part as happy strangers_

_From a long friendship_

_That grew from_

_Such a love_

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t we all lovehate an ambiguous end.
> 
> The author has severely emotionally harmed themselves in the progress of researching for and writing this and is now a sobbing mess because she misses KrisHo. Tough.


End file.
